Eclat romantique
by Mikipeach
Summary: La neige était une douce fascination pour la délicieuse femme oiseau aux plumes chatoyantes. Ce n'était pas la froideur de cet élément qui l'attirait mais plutôt sa blancheur. Car la neige lui rappelait l'éclat des dents bien propres. Jack Frost. Tout en lui n'était que clarté et une overdose de blanc à en faire tourner la tête de la Fée des Dents. Tooth/Jack


**Disclaimers :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à **William Joyce **et au film **Dreamwork**. Le dessin de la couverture a été trouvé sur Deviantart et appartient à je ne sais plus quel artiste (shame on meee !)

**Genre :** Romance (un bon OS bien fleur bleue)

**Pairing :** Jack Frost/Tooth (bien que je reste une fervente supportrice du Jack/Old!Sophie)

**Résumé :**_La neige était une douce fascination pour la délicieuse femme oiseau aux plumes chatoyantes. Ce n'était pas la froideur de cet élément qui l'attirait mais plutôt sa blancheur. Car la neige lui rappelait l'éclat des dents bien propres. Jack Frost. Tout en lui n'était que clarté et une overdose de blanc à en faire tourner la tête de la Fée des Dents._

**Playist :** _Clocks – Codplays_ et_ Fairy Dance - Peter Pan 2005_ (parce que Jack c'est un peu un Peter Pan)

(Une page facebook a été créée : _Mikipeach_. Présentations de mes fics, de mes projets, partage, échange, "coup de coeur"...venez si le coeur vous en dit ;) )

.

* * *

_**Eclat romantique**_

* * *

.

La neige avait toujours été une délicate fascination pour Toothiana. La Fée des Dents avait toujours aimé laisser son regard s'évader dans des rêveries sibyllines, lorsque ses yeux améthyste se posaient sur le tendre manteau blanc recouvrant l'atelier de Nord. Là où elle vivait, la neige n'était qu'une certitude lointaine, vague estampe sur les monts enneigés de la chaine de l'Himalaya dans l'horizon indien. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, la Gardienne de la Mémoire avait toujours vu les dents rocailleuses et ocre poussant au milieu de la densité d'une jungle luxuriante. Dans son palais ouvert aux courants d'airs et aux vrombissements de centaines de petites fées colibris, Tooth pouvait décrire la chaleur des rayons du soleil se faufilant entre les arabesques architecturales de son palais, le bruit de la pluie sur les feuilles des arbres sous le rideau de la mousson, la Lune éclairant de son pâle éclat une nuit fraiche sous un ciel piqueté d'étoiles scintillantes. Point de neige dans son Royaume. La neige n'était qu'un songe, un doux rêve que Sable aurait pu un jour lui apportait, dans un tournoiement de grains de sable doré, quand elle se laissait aller à la fatigue et à la rêverie.

La neige était une douce fascination pour la délicieuse femme oiseau aux plumes chatoyantes. Ce n'était pas la froideur de cet élément qui l'attirait mais plutôt sa blancheur. Oui elle aimait admirer le manteau vierge de l'hiver, la danse des flocons blancs depuis une fenêtre de l'atelier, les esquisses de gel, car la neige lui rappelait l'éclat des dents bien propres.

Eclat blanc entre des lèvres. Eclat de neige. Eclat de Lune.

Oui le blanc était une délicieuse couleur qui avait toujours rassuré Tooth, elle aimait sa lumière, cet éclat de blancheur dans les ténèbres. Si froid et pourtant si tendre. Ses mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'égarer dans la poudreuse, frissonnant sous le froid mordant de l'hiver alors qu'un sourire d'extase se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts aimaient effleurer la dureté de la glace, lui rappelant l'émail des nombreuses dentitions qu'elle avait pu admirer au cours des siècles. Et toujours cette délicieuse couleur qui revenait, que cela soit neige ou dent qu'elle tienne entre ses doigts tremblants et ses yeux rêveurs. Blanc. Blancheur. Clarté. Eclat.

Et alors que les ombres de Pitch Black s'étendaient de nouveau sur le monde, l'Homme de la Lune avait laissé son choix se porter sur Jack Frost.

Jack Frost. Gel. Froid. Neige. Poudreuse. Hiver. Glace. Flocons. Blanc. Eclat.

Fée n'avait pu s'empêcher de se noyer dans ses doux rêves de neige en contemplant la silhouette lactescente du jeune immortel. Flottant dans les airs, menton entre les mains, tendre sourire sur les lèvres alors que ses ailes vrombissaient dans les airs dans un éclat rosé, Tooth avait ressassé toutes les rumeurs qu'elle avait pu entendre sur l'Esprit de l'Hiver. A chaque seconde son sourire se faisait plus rêveur tandis que ses yeux se perdaient un peu plus dans la contemplation de ses rêves teintés de blanc.

Elle brulait de curiosité de le rencontrer. Non pas pour savoir si il pouvait réellement avoir les capacités de leur venir en aide et de les aider à lutter contre le Croque-mitaine mais juste pour vérifier si il était vraiment cet éclat blanc et froid dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Avait-il vraiment une peau aussi pâle que l'éclat de la Lune par une douce nuit ? Avait-il vraiment les cheveux aussi blancs que le plus vierge manteau de l'Hiver ? Avait-il vraiment des arabesques de gel aussi éclatantes qu'une glace éclairée par les rayons ardents du soleil ? Avait-il des dents aussi blanches ?

Jack Frost. Tout en lui n'était que clarté et une overdose de blanc à en faire tourner la tête de la Fée des Dents. Elle se sentait bien idiote de soupirer d'impatience à sa venue, à attendre fébrilement l'instant où elle pourrait toucher ses dents, à espérer l'arrivée de cet éclat d'insolence et de liberté dans l'atelier du Père-Noël.

Il était apparu. Dans un sac de toile de jute, ses yeux bleus glacés irrités et surpris d'être ainsi sollicité par les légendaires Gardiens. Il s'était relevé, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres gelées, ses cheveux couleur neige en bataille, son bâton de berger posé de façon désinvolte sur son épaule alors que sa voix grave et moqueuse raisonnait dans l'air. Et elle ? Tooth, frêle fée enthousiaste par la venue d'un nouveau membre parmi eux, qu'avait-elle pu ressentir en voyant l'Esprit de l'Hiver se mouvoir ainsi devant eux ? Remplissant l'atmosphère du parfum de l'arrogance et du doux arôme de l'Hiver.

Elle avait été envoutée. Muette pendant des secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Le cœur battant la chamade contre sa faible poitrine, écho des battements de ses ailes qui était sensiblement devenu plus fort sous l'excitation qui se distillait dans les veines de la Fée des Dents. Elle n'avait pu résister à glisser ses doigts dans sa bouche, à plusieurs reprises coquine qu'elle était, juste pour admirer ses dents aussi blanches et scintillantes qu'une timide neige de printemps.

Oui Jack Frost était envoutant et incarnait une multitude d'éclats. Eclat de l'hiver. Eclat de neige. Eclat de gel. Eclat d'insolence. Eclat d'arrogance. Eclat de sourire. Eclat de dents blanches. Eclat d'innocence. Eclat de rire. Eclat d'incertitude. Eclat moqueur. Eclat de souffrance. Eclat de joie. Eclat de peur. Eclat désinvolte. Eclat de tendresse. Eclat rassurant. Il y en avait trop. Trop à décrire, à définir et à classer pour Tooth. Trop pour cette collectionne qui frissonnait de frustration en voyant tous ces éclats danser librement devant ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les garder à tout jamais au creux de ses mains. Trop pour que son cœur puisse survivre aux nombreuses surprises que lui réservait l'Esprit de l'Hiver. A chaque seconde passée avec Jack, à chaque seconde à entendre sa voix grave et chaude, à chaque seconde à regarder chaque détail de sa physionomie…son cœur se noyait un peu plus dans des sentiments troubles qui la laissaient tremblante et balbutiante.

Et lorsqu'elle se jeta dans les bras de Jack, folle de bonheur en voyant que grâce à lui Pitch avait été vaincu, et que ses yeux parme se perdirent dans ceux de glace du jeune homme…Tooth compris qu'elle pourrait passer l'éternité à contempler cet éclat de douceur et d'enfance brillant aux tréfonds des prunelles de l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge sous l'effet de la gêne et de ce tourbillonnement de sentiments qui l'empêchait de respirer et dont elle arrivait enfin à en définir le sens.

Ce jour-là le goût de la victoire fut remplacé par l'amertume de la peur. Peur du rejet. Peur de n'être rien aux yeux de l'être aimé. Peur de porter le fardeau d'un amour non partagé. Peur de Jack Frost. Peur de l'éclat. Peur du blanc.

.

.

Fée voleta doucement vers son arbre fétiche. Elle aimait s'asseoir sur les branches et le tendre feuillage verdoyant, piqueté de fleurs colorées, pour contempler les rochers ocre fleurissant dans l'immensité de la jungle de Punjam Hy Loo.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, s'envolant sous les pâles rayons de la Lune. C'était une nuit fraiche et paisible embaumant le parfum de la victoire toute récente. Le manteau de la nuit s'étendait sur la forêt, dévoilant des arabesques nébuleuses aux yeux améthyste de Tooth. En temps normal elle se serait abandonnée à de douces rêveries en admirant la voute étoilée mais pas ce soir. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur les nervures des feuilles, le cœur rongé par de sourdes angoisse qui oppressaient sa poitrine d'immortelle. En cet instant elle se maudit d'être l'Esprit de la Mémoire. Pour la première fois elle vit ce rôle, qu'elle avait toujours accepté avec honneur en mémoire de sa défunte famille, comme un fardeau. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir oublier Jack Frost et les milliers d'éclats qu'elle aimait chez lui. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir oublier le sens du mot aimer.

Ses doigts se crispèrent contre sa paume, colère contre elle-même de s'abandonner à ses sentiments et ses chagrins alors qu'elle devait réparer tout le mal qu'avait pu causer Pitch dans son palais, alors qu'elle devait veiller à ce que ses mini-fées exécutent convenablement leur mission. Tooth se gronda mentalement et voulu se lever pour retourner à son travail mais rien n'y fit. La peur paralysait tout son être. Un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle adressait un regard douloureux à la Lune.

—Tout va bien, murmura une voix grave qui lui déclencha une vague de frissons.

Surprise, Tooth se retourna, s'élevant dans les airs dans un battement d'ailes effrayés. Les longues plumes de sa queue bougèrent dans un souple mouvement, délicat éventail de bleu, de vert et de violet dans la clarté de la nuit. Bouche entre ouverte et joues rougies, Tooth resta quelques instants à contempler l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Ses pieds effleuraient doucement les branches de l'arbre, des arabesques de gel fleurissant sur l'écorce sombre. Une main dans la poche de son sweat bleu tandis que l'autre jouait nonchalamment avec son bâton de berger, veiné de courbes gelées. Le vent frais de l'été soufflait dans ses épis. Il se mordait les lèvres d'un air gêné, comme si il cherchait les bons mots pour parler avec sa nouvelle amie et coéquipière depuis tout juste quelques mois.

—Je…je t'ai fait peur ?

—Quoi, balbutia Tooth en s'arrachant à sa rêverie. Oh non. Pas…pas du tout. J'étais juste surprise par-parce que j'étais en train de rêver. C'est…c'est tout.

Elle aurait été morte de honte si jamais elle avait avoué que ses errances rêveuses tournaient autour de sa personne. Un sourire attendrie et gêné naquit sur les lèvres de la Fée des Dents. Tentative vaine pour rassurer le Gardien de l'Amusement qui semblait inquiet par le comportement distant de Tooth.

—Pourquoi es-tu là Jack, demanda doucement Fée.

—J'étais venu te voir, répondit la voix grave de Jack avec un sourire joueur – un nouvel éclat qui fit défaillir le cœur de la pauvre Tooth – Mais si je te dérange je peux m'en aller.

Il fit un mouvement, s'élevant de quelques centimètres dans les airs et amorçant un départ qui fit chuter le cœur de Tooth dans ses entrailles.

—Non reste ! Tu ne me déranges absolument pas au contraire. Je suis contente d'avoir de la compagnie surtout si c'est la tienne ! D'ailleurs tu me fais penser que j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter, pépia de panique Tooth en tournant autour de l'Esprit de l'Hiver dans l'espoir de capter son attention.

Les sourcils de Jack se froncèrent, désarçonné par l'enthousiasme de Tooth alors que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle l'évitait. N'échangeant que de brèves paroles et de discrets sourires. En sa présence toute spontanéité semblait disparaître, comme si la charmante femme colibri avait peur que le jeune homme découvre quelque chose. Ce soir Fée semblait encore plus étrange. Tantôt fuyante et distante, il suffisait qu'il amorce un signe de départ pour qu'elle s'accroche à lui et retrouve son babillage spontanée et joyeux. Appuyé sur son bâton, Jack écoutait songeur la Fée des Dents lui raconter les récents évènements qui étaient survenus dans son palais depuis la défaite de Pitch et sa récente nomination en tant que Gardien.

Elle parlait et parlait comme pour éviter un sujet de conversation. Comme si elle avait peur qu'un simple mot de Jack suffirait à détruire la faible protection qu'elle érigeait entre eux par ses mots. Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du Gardien de l'Amusement. Elle ne l'aurait pas comme ça. Il saurait ce qu'elle lui cachait quitte à la faire tourner en bourrique. Foi de Jack Frost.

Tooth continuait à parler, espérant calmer l'embrasement de ses joues, les tremblements de ses mains et les violents battements de son cœur. Elle parlait juste pour le garder auprès de lui, par peur qu'il parte, qu'il l'abandonne avec ses angoisses et ses sentiments. Elle avait peur qu'il aborde le sujet fatidique : pourquoi était-elle si différente ? Pourquoi le fuyait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle si troublée en sa présence ? Elle avait trop peur qu'il découvre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui autant qu'elle le désirait ardemment, espérant que ses tourments prendraient ainsi fin quand un oui ou un non retentirait dans les airs.

Elle ne s'attendit visiblement pas à ce que Jack s'approche d'elle, son nez effleurant le sien, son souffle chatouillant ses lèvres et la coupant dans son monologue. Mains contre le corps, Tooth regarda, avec une lueur de surprise et de frayeur dans son regard, l'Esprit de l'Hiver. Le silence de la nuit les enveloppa, ne laissant que leur respiration et le vrombissement des ailes de Tooth troubler la quiétude de la jungle. Un sourire espiègle éclairait le visage de Jack Frost, contrastant avec le regard sérieux et songeur qu'il posait sur la délicate fée.

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de la Gardienne de la Mémoire. Son souffle étrangement chaud caressa les plumes et le lobe de l'oreille d'une Fée au bord de l'évanouissement sous la violente samba que faisaient ses organes dans son pauvre petit corps transi d'amour. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir en sentant la proximité fraiche et douce de l'Esprit de l'Hiver contre son plumage coloré.

—Je te sens angoissée et inquiète Tooth. Tu n'es plus la même et c'est pour ça que je suis venu ce soir. Pour te faire rire, chuchota sa voix.

—Je…je…vais…,balbutia complètement perdue une pauvre Toothiana qui avait le nez dans le cou du jeune immortel.

—Alors…Attrape-moi, murmura Jack.

Tooth resta la bouche ouverte sous la surprise alors que Jack Frost se séparait d'elle – à son plus grand regret – un sourire joueur et insolent sur les lèvres. Et avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste il s'envola dans le ciel étoilé sous les rayons de la Lune. Son rire grave et communicatif résonnant dans les airs.

La Fée des Dents vit sa silhouette s'estomper dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour aussitôt se lancer à la poursuite de l'Esprit de l'Hiver, dans un vrombissement frénétiques d'ailes rosées et la peur au ventre. Jouer. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour la rendre folle et la troubler encore plus ? Tooth sentit son cœur se serrait en songeant que malgré ses trois cent ans d'existence, Jack restait un immortel avec un cœur d'enfant. Sans doute incapable de comprendre les tourments dont l'âme pouvait être saisie quand elle se trouvait confronter aux confusions de l'amour. Cependant un sourire éclaira son visage en songeant que Jack avait fait tout le chemin, s'exposant à la chaleur de l'Inde, juste parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était de plus en plus dans ses songes et repliée sur elle-même.

Elle entraperçu entre les feuillages luxuriants un éclat de chevelure blanche. Un éclat bleu. Un éclat de rire. Tout n'était que clarté, blancheur et éclat en Jack. Elle se surprit à se prendre au jeu et à se lancer à la poursuite du Gardien de l'Amusement, son rire carillonnant dans l'air de la nuit.

Ils volèrent pendant un long moment, se cachant entre l'épaisse végétation et les ombres de la nuit, se faufilant dans le labyrinthe de la forêt, sautant sur les dents rocailleuses et riant sous la clarté des étoiles.

Jack s'arrêta dans une clairière éclairée par les tendres rayons de la Lune. Ses pieds effleurèrent la surface de la rivière, qui chantonnait paresseusement sous les étoiles, des formes gelées recouvrant l'eau tressautant. Fée le rejoignit un sourire insouciant sur ses lèvres gourmandes. Elle attrapa le col bleu du jeune homme dans un joyeux « Je t'ai eu ! » et s'arrêta un instant, essoufflée par sa course folle dans les airs.

Alors Jack Frost éclata de rire, laissant des centaines d'éclats sauter dans la clairière – brillant sous l'éclat de la Lune – sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme du fou rire qui le saisissait. Tooth le regarda. Ses doigts sentirent le rire de Jack résonner contre le torse du jeune homme. Il semblait si jeune, si beau, si insouciant, si enfantin que Tooth ne put s'empêcher de laisser un rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres et se mêler à celui, grave et doux, de l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Ils finirent par reprendre leur souffle. Jack haletant, un sourire rieur éclairant son visage alors que ses yeux admirait Fée reprendre son souffle en essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

—Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu ris Tooth, lâcha dans un souffle le jeune homme.

—Pardon, murmura Tooth avec surprise.

Un silence se fit. Les murmures de la jungle, le chant de la rivière, les chuchotements du vent, les battements des ailes de Fée…tout s'effaçait et disparaissait. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait qu'eux. Tooth ralentit le battement de ses ailes, effleurant l'eau de ses petits pieds alors qu'elle levait la tête en arrière pour mieux voir les si beaux yeux de Jack. Ils étaient si différents, brillant d'un éclat si différent de ceux qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant.

Jack haleta en sentant le souffle de Tooth effleurer ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir les fines mains de la femme-colibri posées délicatement contre son torse. Il s'enivra de son parfum, les yeux à demi-fermés alors qu'il admirait toutes les émotions qui animaient le doux visage de la fée.

—S'il te plait Tooth…ris encore pour moi, murmura le jeune homme.

—Seulement si tu m'offres tous tes éclats, chuchota la bouche entre-ouverte Fée.

Mais Jack ne put lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par le mot « éclat » et Fée n'eut pas le temps de lâcher un de ses rires si doux et léger dans les airs car leurs lèvres s'unirent en un tendre baiser.

Sous l'éclat de la Lune Jack et Tooth s'embrassaient.

Et alors que Tooth s'abandonnait dans les bras de Jack, possédant avec plus de passion ces lèvres tant désirées, elle songea qu'elle venait de découvrir le plus beau des éclats que pouvait posséder l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

Un éclat romantique. Un éclat d'amour rien que pour elle.

* * *

.

.

Voiloù un OS tout mignon, tout léger, tout romantique entre Fée et Jack. J'ai l'impression que c'est brouillon et parfois trop rapide mais le problème c'est que j'ai beau relire j'arrive à rien modifier…àlàlàh le drame de l'écrivain.

Si vous avez aimé ou détesté n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en cliquant sur le petit bouton « review » juste en bas.

Merci de m'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez aimé ce OS fleur bleue, et je vous dit à bientôt (qui sait) dans une de mes prochaines histoires, au détour de ma page facebook, ou en tant que simple lectrice d'une de vos histoires =)


End file.
